musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Panini
"Panini" is a song by American rapper and singer Lil Nas X from his debut EP 7 (2019). It was released as his second single through Columbia Records on June 20, 2019. "Panini" was written by David Biral, Denzel Baptiste, Montero Lamar Hill and Oladipo Omishore, and produced by Take a Daytrip. Mike Diva directed the "Panini" music video starring Skai Jackson as Panpink. Premiering on September 5, 2019, it features her trying to outrun Lil Nas X and choreographed robots in a futuristic setting. A remix featuring American rapper DaBaby was released on September 13, 2019. Background "Panini" was released by Columbia Records as Lil Nas X's second single on June 20, 2019, one day before the release of 7. Multiple music publications wrote that the chorus of the song contains an interpolation of "In Bloom", released on the 1991 album Nevermind by Nirvana and written by frontman Kurt Cobain. Lil Nas X, however, stated that the similarity between the two songs' melodies was unintentional, as he was not introduced to the band's music until after recording "Panini". Nevertheless, he later thanked Cobain's daughter, Frances Bean Cobain, for being able to interpolate "In Bloom". "Panini" is named after the fictional cabbit of the same name—a character in the animated television series Chowder. Critical reception Beatriz da Costa of Vibe said the track felt like "a distant cousin to Travis Scott's tasty hits", and called the track "short and enjoyable". Rosalind Faulkner of NPR said that the track and Lil Nas X proved that "he can be more than a one-hit wonder." Music video Mike Diva directed the music video for "Panini" starring Skai Jackson. It premiered on September 5, 2019. The video features her trying to outrun Lil Nas X and choreographed robots in a futuristic Tokyo setting. It makes use of several lights, holograms and advertisements; along with floating billboards and flying cars. Stereogum s Tom Breihan compared the visuals to the 1982 film Blade Runner, interpreting them as "a sort of parody of what it's like to have a song that's suddenly inescapable, and for what it's like when other people have to deal with that omnipresence". Kristin Corry of Vice similarly wrote that the video could be taken metaphorically, "because his presence in it is similar to the mega-success of the ubiquitous 'Old Town Road' this summer". Writing for Vulture, Zoe Haylock praised the video by stating that its art department and visual effects team deserve "an Academy Award? Nobel Prize?". In 5 September 2019, the music video was now trending on YouTube on number one. In 3 October 2019, the music video currently hit a view milestone of one hundred million views. Lyrics Daytrip took it to 10 (hey) Ayy, Panini, don't you be a meanie Thought you wanted me to go up Why you tryna keep me teeny? I It's a dreamy, wished it on a genie I got fans finally, ain't you wanting them to see me? I I thought you want this for my life, for my life Said you wanted to see me thrive, you lied Just say to me, what you want from me Just say to me, what you want from me Ayy, Panini, don't you be a meanie Thought you wanted me to go up Why you tryna keep me teeny now? Now they need me, number one on streaming Oh yeah, you used to love me So what happened, what's the meaning? I I thought you want this for my life, for my life Said you wanted to see me thrive, you lied Now when it's all done, I get the upper hand I need a big Benz, not another fan But I still want you as a fan I'ma need to sit down, don't mean to make demands But I need you to Say to me, what you want from me Just say to me, what you want from me Daytrip took it to 10 (hey)Category:2019 singles Category:2019 songs Category:Hip Hop Category:Downloaded Songs Category:Downloads Category:Music Category:Music videos Category:Videos